


花嫁少女的清新友谊

by rock_sugar



Category: SNH48, 张语格 - Fandom, 熊章 - Fandom, 赵嘉敏 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_sugar/pseuds/rock_sugar
Summary: 熊章友♀谊故事2
Relationships: 熊章
Kudos: 3





	花嫁少女的清新友谊

花嫁少女的清新友谊

婚纱对女人来说是一件非常重要的礼物，几乎是每个女人都在心底期待着自己穿上婚纱的美丽的样子，牵着所爱之人的手和她一起站在教堂中被亲朋好友围在中间，被问你是否愿意嫁给她，然后昂起脸来骄傲又带着甜蜜的回答我愿意，和她深情一吻，让时间在双唇碰触的刹那间停止。

“张语格，你是不是哪里不太舒服？穿着婚纱对着镜子傻笑了半天了，喊你几声也没有回应，病了就及时说。”

矮个子的女人摸了摸她的脑门，一脸疑惑状：“明明就不烫啊，是在对着镜子神游太虚吗。张语格不管你在想什么你先回归到正常来，我们要去北京了。”

“有外务吗？”

“倒不如说是内务更合适一点，或者内务都算不上，是公司内部的联谊——这称呼听起来感觉好社会嘛不管了我们是社会队社会一点也不错。一句话就是我们要去悠唐和小朋友们见面并进行短暂的联合聚会。不是联合公演是单纯的聚会，这场聚会说是可以促进我们感情的友好交流，TOP16要去三个没有指定人去，赵粤已经自愿前往，我看看没人报名就拉你一起去了。”

张语格点头又摇头：“不想去。”

“在北京蹲三天，因为是秘密聚会所以粉丝无法知晓我们的动向，跑去别的地方也没有关系的哦。”

“我去！一定要去！”

为了防止被粉丝认出来两人戴上墨镜和假发甚至连妆都不化素颜下了飞机，保密工作进行得非常完好落地时没有看到一个接机的粉丝，明明是自己想要尽可能隐蔽的，等到真的没有人等待了还是会有小小的不快。果然是做了偶像就回不了头了，享受着被追逐被宠爱的生活，这样的生活过久了便无路可退。

“你先去见她吧，怕你素颜的样子吓到小可爱们。”莫寒踮起脚尖摸了摸巨型萝莉的脑袋轻轻笑着，巨型萝莉点头就挥手叫了一辆计程车去了那早已熟知的地方，莫寒看着她欢脱的样子静静笑着，她的手里还捏着巨型萝莉的围巾，本想给她裹上的想不到巨型萝莉见情人的热情如此迫切。

哎，那就自己给围巾裹上吧，正好来时没有戴围巾，这样裹着张语格的围巾还挺不错的，这骚气的鲜红色。嗯，上面还有Tako的字样，这样子反而比较安全会被认为是一颗饭偶像走火入魔的小丸子，连墨镜都不需要了就可以直接去悠唐生活中心。

来到目的地后张语格保持礼貌敲了敲门，静静等待半分钟后没有人开门也没有人喊请进于是转动门把手，当然是打不开的——确认主人不在后张语格拿起自己的小挎包打开，从包里掏出一把精致的小钥匙来，这把钥匙并没有和别的钥匙一起放而是单独保存，钥匙扣上是一个女孩子单纯的笑脸。在低头看了钥匙扣上的小照片几秒后，张语格把钥匙插进锁孔轻轻转动，伴随着细小的响声，少女星辰般的美目中也浮现出清晰的笑意。

赵嘉敏回到住处时已经是夜晚，首都的夜和上海并没有什么不同，除了气温更低一点裹得衣服更厚一点之外几乎无法觉察到已经是离开上海的第三年。许是来自蒙古西伯利亚的冷气团加快了脚步，一股寒意突然在心底生出，赵嘉敏把衣服裹得更紧了一点，眼见周围没有认识自己的人于是把围巾在脖子上多绕了几圈来阻挡寒冷。就算是入了冬也不该这么冷，感觉不像是来自外界的冷意而是有什么重要的东西在被伤害。

似乎是感应到了什么，赵嘉敏的目光转向某一处，那里有一个穿着白色婚纱捧着花束的女孩。

女孩身材完好肢体纤细，一张小脸在北京的冬夜被冻得通红却还能保持温柔甜美的笑容，在和她的视线交接时那双包含整个星空的眼睛里亮起明亮的光芒，如同在沙漠中行走被干渴折磨的旅行者终于看见了一汪清泉，又像是离开陆地许久的海员在归还的码头发现妻子纯真的笑脸。

赵嘉敏快步走过去，拉起她的手，这傻女孩的手果然是冰凉得吓人，明明这么冷的天在外面穿什么婚纱。

“别废话快跟我回家。还有你这衣服，你先穿我的……”说着就要脱下自己的棉衣。

“好。跟你回家，衣服你也自己穿好。”

张语格轻轻笑着，抓住赵嘉敏的手阻止了她试图脱衣服的动作。她笑起来眼睛弯弯的像是两轮向外散发无边无际柔情的新月，哪怕是最冷硬的心都会在这温柔的目光中软化沉醉。

关上门，开了空调，赵嘉敏怒视着还在哆嗦的花嫁少女。

“你这是想搞什么鬼，为什么穿这么单薄在外面乱转，现在可是很冷的。”

张语格抬手摸了摸自己一片通红的小脸笑着：“Savo是在关心我吗。嗯，你这么关心姐姐让姐姐好开心呢，我们来这里有一个为期三天的内务，但我不想和悠唐的孩子们一起，所以就来投奔你了，小Savo要不要收留弱小可怜无助但很能吃的姐姐呢。”

赵嘉敏强行压下了翻白眼的冲动：“我这里的钥匙都给你了你要来就是不需要通告我直接就来了好么我的‘姐姐’？不要这么任性了，这么冷的天穿着婚纱在外面乱转很容易就生病了，你是偶像你病了你家的粉丝们会很心疼你的，注意爱护自己。”

“嗯？”

“你的身体不仅仅是你自己的，她还属于全体粉丝……”

张语格轻轻抬起右手，伸出食指将纤细的手指压在她的唇上。

“不是哦。我的身体，是属于Savo的。”

赵嘉敏白净的小脸瞬间飞起两片绯色的云霞，不等她斥责张语格作为偶像不要想这些有的没有的东西要有自己的觉悟，张语格已经轻轻抱过她，少女在寒冬中被冻得冰凉的柔软身躯紧紧贴上来，便是隔着衣服都能感觉到寒气从她身上渗透过来。赵嘉敏紧抱住这个傻傻的女孩，她的眼底有浓烈到化不开的心疼。

“Savo，我的婚纱不好看么，你为什么不看我。”

赵嘉敏别开脸去不敢正视她过于炙热的目光，明明是张单纯清新的脸却有狐狸一样的眼睛，黑亮的眼睛包含整个天空，只要对上这双被神明赐福的眼睛再坚定的意志也会在无边无际的温柔和眷恋之中被融化成水，卷入进名为情欲的无底深渊中。她和张语格确实是不清不楚说是挚友该做的不该做的早做完了，但像这样这个妖精穿着婚纱直接来勾引自己的情况是从来都没有过的。说实话婚纱让她紧张，不是讨厌婚纱，女人很难讨厌这象征着爱情最终归宿的寄托物，她害怕的是婚纱所承载的意义。婚纱直接与婚姻挂钩，婚姻意味着责任，赵嘉敏在此刻并没有和挚友许下一生的勇气。

我想要和她在一起，最好是永远都不要分开，可是我并不想，也不能，说出永远。

“老婆，你在害怕。”

看出了她的迟疑和逃避，张语格将双手搭在她的肩上，在她的错愕中猛然发力把她按倒在地板上。赵嘉敏的房间的地面铺上了一层塑料泡沫的地板，即便是被挚友出其不意的摁倒也不会让她受伤，但这样的突袭也成功让被压倒的少女不得不正视她撩若星辰的美眸。

“不是，我才没有害怕……”

张语格轻笑摇头，低头在她羞红了的脸上轻轻一吻，单纯的孩子闭了眼迎接她的吻，于是这个亲吻就从脸颊转移，少女柔软温润的樱唇紧密贴近，不知谁先将芬芳的丁香侵入到对方的红润中，在温柔的试探和抚慰之后很快变成狂乱又热情的纠缠，两条香舌不断勾连挑逗着彼此，吸食着彼此甘甜的津液，晶莹的蜜汁在少女微微弯起的唇角下流出拉出一条在灯光下闪烁着诱人光泽的丝线。

“好久不见了，Savo还是这么甜。有没有想我。”

一吻结束，张语格轻轻抚摸着身下少女绝美的脸庞痴痴笑着，看着她的眼睛一片幽深如同守财奴在守着她全部的珍宝。赵嘉敏抬手搂住她的脖子，不待她提出意见就把她拉到自己身上，张语格还没明白老婆这次怎么这么主动的时候就已经被抱着翻了个身，变成了她被压在下面的姿势——这样也挺好的不是吗，穿着洁白的婚纱就应该做妻子的角色才对啊。

“有啊，每天都有想你，你这个妖精，进入我的心就赖着不走了，我要让你补交房租。”

张语格抬起手来在少女一片通红的耳朵上摩擦着，她的笑容仍然是轻轻软软毫无攻击性的，那双深黑色的美目如同黑洞，只要靠近了就再也无法逃脱出它可怕的吸引力。赵嘉敏在这样一双媚到让她身子酥软的桃花眼中迷乱了，着了魔一般低头吻上妖精少女的唇，开始疯狂的掠夺。

说起来她一直都是被动承受，一直都是被爱的那个呢。这一次，总算是可以翻身了。

纤细的手指将纯白婚纱解开，伴随着婚纱滑落，妖精少女美好的胴体也展现在被情欲遮盖的美目中。她没有穿内衣，完全靠着婚纱自身来把热火娇躯遮挡起来，虽然这么做直接刺激了少女的心灵，但想到她只穿着一件婚纱就跑出去赵嘉敏只觉得后背发凉，万一遇到的不是她而是什么变态坏蛋可怎么办。

“老婆，不要想太多，我知道你会看到我，我知道你会把我领回家。”

把我领回家这个词组太过震撼，成功让赵嘉敏的眼睛里一片水雾弥漫。

“我相信你，所以，爱我，就像之前我爱你的多少次一样，来爱我。”

既然你对我有如此的信任愿意将一切交托给我，那么我应该对你的期望作出回应。赵嘉敏低头再次吻上她的唇，一吻末了离开她因纠缠太久而微微肿了的唇在她光滑的肌肤上，一寸寸仔细的吸吮舔舐着向下，在精致的锁骨轻咬，听得妖精女孩性感的抽气声，一抹调皮的色彩在赵嘉敏黑亮的眼睛中闪过。

“为什么你们都比我大，这让我很不开心呢。”

“哎？我记得Savo是最讨厌大胸的，是我记错了吗？”

张语格眨着眼睛娇笑，赵嘉敏猛摇头否认道：“不是，我确实是讨厌，嗯，怎么说呢……”

“知道了知道了，老婆讨厌的是不长自己身上的大胸。”

“张语格你混蛋！”

这么吐槽着，少女还是很诚实地捧起了她胸前那双柔情似水的浑圆玉峰，那温柔却有力的双手抓握住她的柔软搓揉着，双掌齐下把玩着滑腻柔软的少女圣峰，将它们向中间挤压，似用是在揉一团轻轻软软的棉花，雪白峰峦顶端的朱果居然不是像自己那样的粉色而是魅人的鲜红，让赵嘉敏好一阵感叹。她抓着妖精少女丰盈的软肉，体会着与柔软同在的坚挺与弹力，只感觉总也玩不够，玉峰顶端的鲜美果实很快也在少女孜孜不倦的努力下成熟，硬硬的顶着她的掌心，于是她坏心的用掌心摩擦鲜艳的红果，用手指夹住它们轻轻拉扯，让身下的妖精娇喘连连。

“Savo……不要折磨我了……”

“怎么了我的姐姐？”

张语格捂住脸轻轻对身上的女孩吹着气：“姐姐的胸部好难受……姐姐的红葡萄好难过呢，明明是那么喜欢Savo，明明是那么期待被Savo关爱，却一直都得不到宠爱……啊~~~”

赵嘉敏双手将两座晶莹雪白的柔嫩乳峰紧紧挤压在一起让那两颗红葡萄相互摩擦，猛然低头一口含住那两朵鲜红的蓓蕾，在唇舌与那鲜红果实交接的一刹那一道惊雷在心海炸起，然后内心最深处升出的渴望化为汹涌的海流，在心海扬起无边无际的巨浪。

好甜，张语格的红葡萄竟如此甜美，让她尝了一口就产生再也不要放开它们的暗色的想法。

少女的唇舌已经吻过她平坦的小腹，粉色舌尖在可爱的肚脐处画着圈儿把她细腻的肌肤也染成和那舌尖儿相同的粉色，再缓慢向下，在新娘的腿间停留，新娘也自觉分开并在一起的紧绷臀瓣，引导着她在柔若无骨的雪股找到那处芬芳的幽谷。柔嫩处一阵湿热，一条柔软舌头笨拙的分开她的花唇，在她的蜜唇入口处舔吻起来。尽管身上少女亲吻品尝蜜唇的技术乏善可陈，但似乎是她的青春活力比之技巧更胜一筹。新娘的蜜唇一阵酸痒，熟悉又令人羞涩的感觉让她蹙眉捂住小脸，白净的脸颊被耀目的红霞覆盖，一双妙目也蒙上了迷蒙的水汽。

明明是第一次被她这么爱着，明明什么技巧都没有可以说是全凭着本能的侵占，为什么我这么有感觉呢。这就是所谓的爱吗，只要是她，只要那个人是她的话，不管怎么样都会感到开心。肌肤的接触，唇舌的纠缠，如同干燥暖冬中的山林，只消一点火光便能将整座山都变成冲天的鲜红。

柔软的手抚上了新娘的桃源，两瓣极其柔嫩的花唇被少女纤细的手指玩弄着，新娘扭动着身子似乎是想逃开这种不受控制的窘迫姿势，不料少女跪在她的腿间按住她修长的腿，将她的腿摆成了羞耻的M型，唇舌和纤指并用关爱着敏感又热情的鲜红花瓣。在少女努力的开采下，新娘的玉缝露出一条粉色的蜜道，芬芳春露不断从玉缝中涌出。

“Savo……爱我……”

赵嘉敏轻轻点头，将一根手指伸进了新娘紧致又火热的蜜道。窄小敏感的蜜道被少女骨节分明的手指撑开，新娘的下体有点鼓胀感但更多的是渴望被填充的充实感。深吸一口气之后她猛然扬起身子搂住身上少女的脖子，原本在她温柔内里轻轻地往里探索的手指重重的刺入深处，伴随着新娘一声软软的叫喊，血的味道在空气中漫开。

“你……”赵嘉敏的眼睛立刻红了，“你居然……”

“因为Savo是完全属于我的，所以啊，我也想着不管怎么说我也是完完全全属于Savo才对嘛……这层膜我一直在小心的保护着，虽然有高强度的舞蹈但这层结缔组织除非受到贯穿不然不会轻易损坏，就算是损坏了也不会一点都不剩的……Savo你……你先别动，让我缓一会儿……”

赵嘉敏不敢再动，她的手指仍停留在新娘紧致的蜜道中被层层叠叠的蜜肉紧紧吸着，只能用左手搂住新娘的细腰，低下头亲吻新娘的唇帮来分散她的注意力。就这样在她里面停留静止了五分钟，等新娘缠在她腰上的腿放松下来后她平静多时的手指也开始抽动，让身下的妖精发出勾人心魂的媚叫娇吟。她叫床的声音很甜很媚，真是让人骨头都要化了。

张语格艳丽的胴体颤抖着，幽深火热的娇嫩花壁不断收缩吞咽着赵嘉敏的手指，隐隐有将她整只手甚至是整条手臂、整个人都吞噬进去的样子。张语格不是从未体验过这种感觉的纯良幼女，但念着情人的名字用自己的手指来慰藉到底是比不得来自情人真切的爱恋。涓涓溪水般的芬芳春露伴随着少女指节在温柔花谷的抽送慢慢流出，张语格轻轻咬唇展现出羞涩又舒畅的表情，这让在她香软娇躯上努力耕耘的少女心间跳动的火焰燃烧得更加旺盛。

少女的手指毫无疑问是柔软的，但比起新娘最柔嫩处还是太硬了。感觉到炙热的花洞剧烈收缩，赵嘉敏知道她快要到了，于是对她伸出左手意图和她交握，她知道即便是在这样的境地妖精新娘仍可以保持一定的理智。果然，新娘用右手和她的左手交握，十指相扣，包含整条银河的灵动黑眸波光潋滟，诱人的红唇竟扬起美得近乎虚幻的笑容。看到张语格的眼睛赵嘉敏突然想起你的眼睛有星辰大海不只是泛泛的夸奖而是真实存在的引诱，要怎么形容这双染上情欲的迷醉而水光盈盈的美目，比天空更高远，比海洋更深邃，只要靠近哪怕是光也会被吞噬被埋葬，心甘情愿的被这芬芳的温柔沼泽所俘获。

赵嘉敏是太阳，张语格便是她的黑洞。

粉色的海洋掀起无边无际的海浪，那巨浪很快就连成一片向着独自航行在欲望之海的小船席卷过去，将单薄的小船狠狠扬起再重重摔下，海面上现出巨大的深粉色漩涡贪婪吞噬着整片海域的一切。在这海啸之中不只是身体，连灵魂也一起被情欲侵染，理智在快速的流逝，只剩下单纯的欲望和本能。在甜蜜甬道中抽送的手指速度越来越快，张语格单薄的娇躯伴随着身上少女的索取战栗着，在那指尖又一次重重顶上某一处将电流蔓延至她全身的软肉时妖精终于也无力控制身体，发出一声妩媚又无力的尖叫后就软软的瘫在少女的指尖，几乎是同时，一股热流打在少女的指尖，被堵在她的腔道里，新娘身上的少女先是愣了一下再回到她腿间那鲜红的花瓣处把她的蜜汁全部喝下，像是品尝最甘醇的佳酿。

这就是完全占有一个女人的感觉吗。真的是很好的体验。

赵嘉敏轻轻吻着新娘的蜜唇，将她香甜的蜜汁尽数吸食后又回到她的胸前开始新的一轮掠夺。

“果然是平常不运动让身体变得更懒惰了啊。”

欢爱之后，赵嘉敏抱着似乎已经有气无力的张语格想要站起来，但她明显高估了自己的体力，抱着一个比自己高比自己重些的女人要从地面上起来在平日里不是难事，只是在这样的一轮激烈的体力消耗之后她本就不多的体力就更不剩多少了，刚一站起来就双腿一软和怀中的妖精一起摔倒在柔软的泡沫地板上。

“张语格？张语格你没事吧？”

“傻孩子，你的体力比起我来可是差远了，想要抱着我去哪里呢。”张语格捏着她的耳朵好气又好笑，“去洗澡吧，也别鬼扯什么抱我去洗澡之类的话了，你是抱不动我的，本就没什么力气现在又经过这么一轮高强度体力消耗，如果是平时我倒是可以抱你去，现在也不行了，我这会儿也抱不动你。老婆，我们就互相搀扶着过去吧，还好你家杨彩虹不在家不然我们的奸情恐怕就要被发现了呢。哎，说起来你既然给了我钥匙这说明你的好室友怕是已经发现了我们的社会主义绝美姐妹情吧。”

“打住打住，什么绝美姐妹情，你不是我老婆嘛怎么就又变成我的姐姐了。”

“哎？Savo你不认姐姐了，姐姐好难过……”

“你快闭嘴吧……”

在浴室自然是又嬉闹一番，洗去了一身令人浮想连篇的爱的味道之后美丽的少女在床上躺下了紧紧相拥说着专属于她们间的悄悄话，当黑暗中的指针指向三时经过高烈度运动而筋疲力尽的两位少女终于进入梦乡，即便是在睡梦中她们的手臂也紧紧搂着对方的细腰，保持着最亲密的姿态。

多想让时间停止在这一刻，所谓岁月静好便是如此吧。

天亮了。妖精少女缓缓睁开眼睛，看着身边仍睡着的女孩毫无防备的单纯睡颜轻轻笑着，伸出食指在她的脸上浅浅戳了一下，女孩挑了挑好看的眉毛并未醒来，这让妖精少女生出想要捉弄她的想法来。自己的小挎包被扔在床上，这个距离的话可以拿到并且不惊醒这个仍然搂着自己的孩子，虽然趁你睡着的时候偷袭是不怎么光彩的，你这个熊孩子昨天折腾我老半天今天该轮到我了。为了防止出现意外，还是……

张语格尽量压低动作的幅度，从小挎包里掏出一副粉色的手铐来。

她小心握住赵嘉敏的手腕，想要把手铐给她戴上，不料闭着眼睛的少女猛然睁开了眼，张语格被吓了一跳，不等她做出下一步反应，赵嘉敏已经抢过她手里的手铐卡擦一声锁在了她的手腕上，把另一侧的手铐也铐在了床栏上。张语格一脸懵看着满脸正气的赵嘉敏，你为什么可以用这么严肃的表情做这么色情的事。

“你以为同样的错误我会犯两次吗，我的好姐姐？上次是我拿出这种东西然后被你夺了去折腾我几乎一整天差点整断了我的老腰，从你那里回去我好几天身子都是软的，杨彩虹从背后搂住我都能让我娇喘，这样的事情我不会再让它发生第二次了。”

“你为什么可以用那么正气的脸说出这么色情的话？”

“啊？都是姐姐教得好啊不是吗？”

张语格闭上眼睛，尽管是在极端不利的境地，但她在微笑。

“是啊，我真是一个好姐姐呢，那么我的好妹妹，要不要来验证一下姐姐的教导成果，再来爱姐姐呢？”

赵嘉敏轻轻勾起她白润的下颔，吻上她的唇。

“为什么会想起穿婚纱过来找我呢，这不是你在表演时用的道具吗。”

“因为……我想要做一回新娘啊，做一回Savo的新娘。”

赵嘉敏的眼睛立时就红了，心中仿佛有什么东西猛然崩塌。

漫长的缠绵，折腾到自己也筋疲力尽之后，赵嘉敏搂着妖精少女静静躺着。妖精少女在她怀里伸了个懒腰活动几下手臂后在她怀里转了个身，只是将脸埋进她香甜的温软之中沉沉入睡。见她累成这样子赵嘉敏也一阵心疼，扯了早被踢到一边的被子给两人盖上，这么抱着最亲爱的人一起入睡，心中是前所未有的平静。

悠唐生活中心，BEJ48的大本营。

“为什么来的不是冯薪朵前辈呢好怨念嘤嘤嘤……”苏杉杉搂着抱枕碎碎念，身上的黑气都快要显示出实体了，悠唐的各位偶像们纷纷让开不想进入大魔王的广域打击范围之内，莫寒看看这孩子不满的样子只觉得可爱又可笑，真是一个单纯的孩子，什么都藏不住。

“嗯，你有什么不满意么？”

该怎么形容这种令人不安的感觉。以莫寒为中心突然产生一股冷冽的寒意，这股寒意几乎是瞬间就扩散到整个大厅，苏杉杉望着她似笑非笑的眼睛心中隐隐生出很久都没有过的恐惧。不是错觉，这个人真的是可以对外散发广域打击，在进入她的一定范围之内就会受到这气场的压制，全身颤抖喉咙发紧，双腿已经抖得几乎不是自己的。

“这……这……感觉到了么……”

段艺璇按住胸口努力让狂乱的心跳平静下去，“莫寒前辈的……”

冯思佳两腿打战地向后退出：“霸王色对撞？神仙打架我就先溜了溜了……DDD我们还是快跑吧大魔王就已经很可怕了，更何况这里有一个真正的始祖级别的大魔王啊好可怕……我我我可以哭吗……”

苏杉杉陷入了尴尬的境地，莫寒微笑着向她走出一步，她居然反射性的向后退出一步，仿佛面对的不是美艳的兔子精而是张牙舞爪的食肉猛兽。就在她生出扑过去抱住莫寒大腿喊我错了我是你的小可爱的时候，门开了，一阵寒气从外界被来人带入。

“莫莫我来了~~”

那股压力瞬间就消失得干干净净，莫寒已经来到张语格面前解下围巾给她裹上了：“看看孩子都冻成什么样子了，你走得那么匆忙围巾还留在我这里想喊你也没喊住，你这一身衣服不行太单薄了来的时候我就跟你说了北京比上海冷得多你还不信，这下给你长了长见识吧。跟我回宿舍我多带了一件棉衣你先穿上。”

“哎？可是莫莫你的衣服我穿不上吧。”

“我让你带件棉衣你说让我自己从你的衣柜里帮你选一件你忘了么，我带的这件是你的呢。”

苏杉杉捂住脸跪倒在地。

为什么这人会变成这样，这还是那个向外散发无差别霸王色广域打击的莫寒么？温柔得像是个溺爱孩子的母亲啊好想要一个这样的妈妈要不然这样的姐姐也行啊，在女王和妈妈之间随心所切换角色状态的强大能力要如何才能获得呢？哎莫寒前辈等我一下我要学这个！

三天后，上海。

“所以说莫莫你和苏杉杉交流了些什么，霸王色霸气的释放方法么？”

“哪有，那孩子问我怎么才能捕获到一个原本不喜欢自己的女人，我就告诉她这问题我没办法回答，因为啊……我捕获到的就是本就爱我的人呐。呐，你是不会离开的吧？不要说话，不要回答，我就当做你给了我一生一世一双人的诺言。”

莫寒勾起身边女人的下巴轻轻笑着，阳光透过玻璃窗照进房间给两人身上镀上一层淡淡的金色光辉，四目交接之际秋水明眸满是温柔。

“莫寒，我……”

“嘘。”虽然被称作大魔王，莫寒笑起来的时候柔软得像是夏日里那一汪暖暖的清水，所有的悲伤所有的遗憾都在这温柔的笑颜中被融化，沉积在温暖的溪流底部，被缓慢的消逝。

“我爱你。不要想未来，不要你承诺，也不要你的永远，只有现在。”

火热的吻在如雪娇躯点起一簇簇绚丽的火焰，黑发在交织，娇躯在纠缠，不考虑未来不考虑以后，既然你给不了我一生一世的承诺给不了我一个可以确认的以后那么我就不会要求这些，我要的从来都只有自己可以获得的。戴萌啊，知道我给苏杉杉真正的回答是什么样子吗。我告诉她，我很庆幸遇到了一个爱我的人，虽然注定不会有结果但我会珍惜现在，珍惜在一起的每一分每一秒，和所爱之人的每一天都当做最后一天来对待。

很羡慕赵嘉敏和张语格的安稳，羡慕两人之中至少有一个可以不惜一切的维护这一段感情，为此不惜化为吞噬一切的野兽。我们两人太过理性太过谨慎，走一步看两步固然可以避免犯错，但也将可能的另外一条道路堵死了。

没关系了吧。就这样，珍惜和她在一起每一天。

意识逐渐涣散的莫寒抓紧了身下床单，在深粉色的迷雾中最后想起的是那天和那个女孩相遇的画面。

我叫莫寒。

我是戴萌。

平静的对视，谁会想到这就是一生的羁绊。

相爱本身便是奇迹，命运就已经朝不保夕，自己更要珍惜。

此文灵感来源于bilibili张语格个站的一个视频，《妈妈要我出嫁》这首歌我之前并没有听过，刚听起来好像是欢乐向的，无论是不忠实有女朋友东飘西飘不死不活还是酒鬼小个子娃娃都是很欢乐带有点傲娇意味的，第七人时声线陡然一转，背景音乐也变得缓慢又低沉，那句“多么漂亮年轻活泼可是她不爱我啊”让我愣了好久，朋友问我为什么要哭才发现原来我哭了。

另一个来源是张语格的生日公演，我的偶像结婚了，用这首《青春的花瓣》纪念逝去的青春，然后就想张语格对前田敦子对赵嘉敏一贯的态度，加上张语格的某一个直播里讲到的我家小主那个男装外国人的话剧，她也是看了的。她是一个执拗的人，只要她认定了的事情就会坚持做下去，尽管看起来是不聪明的不够圆滑不够世故，守着她这将尘世纷扰隔绝在外的单纯也挺好的。

感谢上帝，让两个纯净的孩子可以相遇，可以陪伴着彼此，哪怕相隔一千公里也可以相互慰藉相互支撑。

初心不改，安稳长情。

愿两个孩子的感情可以永远永远的持续下去。

冰糖小郡主

2018年12月21日夜。


End file.
